


Südländisches Temperament

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [5]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Racism, Racist Language, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Neuer Job, neues Büro, neuer Kollege, neuer Chef, aber der gleiche alte Rassismus…





	Südländisches Temperament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klara_Blum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/gifts).



> **Beta:** TurelieTelcobtar. Danke sehr! Der Dank für die kroatischen Flüche gebührt keinbutterdieb.  
>  **Widmung:** failte_aoife aka Klara_Blum, die sich vor ewigen Zeiten im Tatort Kink Meme das erste Treffen zwischen Franz und Ivo wünschte. Ich habe keinen Ahnung, ob du dir das darunter vorgestellt hast, aber ich hoffe, es trifft deinen Geschmack wenigstens ein bisschen.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine, außer man möchte die Beschreibung des Büros mitsamt des Aquariums als Spoiler für _„Animals“_ lesen.  
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Bekanntschaft
> 
>  **A/N:** Vor inzwischen ziemlich genau 8 Jahren warf failte_aoife aka Klara_Blum im [Tatort Kink Meme](https://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/112842.html) folgenden Prompt in die Runde: _„Franz & Ivo: erstes Treffen. (Die Autoren haben uns das ja leider vorenthalten. In Animals verstehen sie sich schon prima).“_ Das war auch so ein Prompt, der mich lange begleitet hat, für den mir aber nie so eine richtige Idee kommen wollte. Nun habe ich mir ja aber bekanntlich zu Weihnachten die München-Box mit den ersten 20 Fällen von Franz und Ivo gekauft und habe dann erst mal ganz viel Tatort-Binge-Watching veranstaltet. Zwei Dinge sind mir dabei ins Auge gesprungen: Zum einen, wie extrem gut Franz und Ivo sich von Beginn an verstehen. Die ersten ungefähr 5 Minuten von _„Animals“_ sind im Endeffekt eine lange Franz-&-Ivo-Szene, die extrem viel Vertrautheit zeigt. Zum anderen, dass Ivo in den frühen Folgen spätestens wenn er seinen Namen nennt immer wieder so kleinen und manchmal auch größeren rassistischen Spitzen und Beleidigungen begegnet, mal scheinbar unbewusst, dann wieder ganz offen. Das ist etwas, was es in den aktuellen Folgen ja praktisch überhaupt nicht mehr gibt. Irgendwie haben diese beiden Fakten in meinem Kopf ziemlich schnell zusammengefunden und ein fieses kleines Bunny geboren. Es sollte eigentlich nur eine Minific werden, aber Ivo brauchte dann wohl doch etwas mehr Platz. Sei’s drum, ich hoffe, es gefällt.

# „Südländisches Temperament“

 

Ivo warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Knapp zehn Minuten noch bis Dienstbeginn. Eigentlich hätte er längst in seinem neuen Büro sitzen wollen, war er doch extra eine Stunde früher von zu Hause aufgebrochen, damit er heute auf gar keinen Fall zu spät kam. Aber Voraussicht, grüne Welle und ein reservierter Stellplatz nützten absolut gar nichts, wenn er hier durch die Gänge irrte wie ein verloren gegangenes Kind. Minute um Minute verstrich während er hier Gang um Gang, Etage um Etage des neuen Münchner Polizeipräsidiums ablief und seinem Ziel keinen Schritt näher kam.

_„Die Treppen rauf, den Gang bis zum Ende, zweimal rechts, einmal links und dann gleich das erste Büro auf der linken Seite!“_

So hatte der Pförtner es ihm vorhin beschrieben, allein, es führte nirgendwo hin. Ganz gleich, wie oft er auch rechts abbog, an der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite standen immer andere Namen. Vor allem hatte er schon längst keine Ahnung mehr, wo er eigentlich war und ob er auch nur annähernd in die richtige Richtung lief. Um ihn herum sah alles gleich aus: Helle Linoleumböden, hellgelb gestrichene Wände, grüne Holztüren, Neonröhren unter der Decke, willkürlich hier und da verteilte Mülleimer und Besucherbänke aus hellblauem Metall. Jeder Flur sah aus wie der andere und die Zeit verrann unerbittlich. Fünf Minuten noch. Er kam zu spät! Gleich an seinem ersten Arbeitstag!

 _„Machen Sie uns keine Schande, Batic“_ , hatte Hofer zum Abschied noch gesagt, ihm dabei gönnerhaft auf die Schulter geklopft und zugezwinkert. _„Und seien Sie pünktlich. Das ist die Münchner Kripo, kein jugoslawischer Trachtenverein.“_

Arschloch! Einmal, ein einziges Mal war er in den neun Jahren, die der Kerl sein Chef gewesen war, zu spät gekommen. Da hätte es eine ganze Reihe Kollegen gegeben, bei denen diese Ermahnung angebrachter gewesen wäre. Aber die waren ja alle urbayrisch. Da war das etwas anderes, wenn die einmal – oder auch ein paar Mal öfter – verschliefen. Er hatte nur die Zähne zusammengebissen, genickt und brav gelächelt. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, das hatte er schon früh gelernt. Er hatte Hofer auch nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass er schon seit über fünfzehn Jahren die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft hatte – oder dass er gebürtig Kroate war, nicht Jugoslawe. Das hatte der Kerl in der ganzen Zeit zuvor nicht begriffen, er hätte es auch jetzt nicht verstanden, wo der Unterschied lag oder warum es ihm wichtig war. Vielleicht hatte er den Händedruck ein bisschen zu fest erwidert – Hofer hatte das Gesicht ziemlich verzogen – aber das war es dann auch schon gewesen. Und jetzt passierte genau das, was er unbedingt hatte verhindern wollen: Er kam zu spät. Irgendwo draußen schlug eine Kirchturmuhr acht und er hetzte hier drinnen um die nächste Ecke, in den nächsten Flur, der aussah wie alle anderen zuvor.

Ah, sranje! Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte gegen die Besucherbank getreten, die unvermittelt in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Im letzten Moment hielt er sich doch noch zurück. Sowas konnte man sich erlauben, wenn man Mayer. Müller oder Schulze hieß, als Batic tat man das besser nicht. Auch das hatte er schnell gelernt. Der Tritt gegen seinen alten Schreibtisch hatte ihm Jahre nachgehangen. ‚Südländisches Temperament.‘ Arschlöcher!

Ivo blieb stehen und schnaufte einmal durch. Er musste strategisch vorgehen, sonst rannte er morgen noch durch die Gänge, ohne jemals irgendwo anzukommen. Es half alles nichts, er musste nachfragen. Besser er machte sich vor ein paar wildfremden Kollegen zum Deppen, als vor seinem neuen Partner und seinem zukünftigen Chef. Entschlossen trat er auf die nächstbeste Tür zu. Es war mal wieder die erste Tür auf der linken Seite, nur leider residierten hier ein Herr – er kniff die Augen zusammen und studierte das Türschild – Leitmayr und ein Herr Batitsch.

Er hatte die Hand schon zum Klopfen erhoben, doch bevor seine Hand die Tür berührte, hielt er inne. Moment mal. ‚Leitmayr‘, war das nicht der Name, den Hofer so beiläufig erwähnt hatte? Sein neuer Partner? Doch, das klang irgendwie bekannt. Da rührte sich etwas in seiner Erinnerung. Dann wäre ‚Batitsch‘ ja er selbst. Isuse jebeni kriste! Fünfzehn Jahre war er jetzt bei der Polizei und sie schafften es immer noch nicht, seinen Namen richtig zu schreiben? Ein Blick auf seine Personalakte hätte doch gereicht. Aber das hatte wahrscheinlich niemand für nötig gehalten. War ja nur der Jugo. Der Alibi-Ausländer. Oder es stand da auch schon falsch drauf.

Bittere Galle kroch ihm die Kehle herauf, breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, schluckte gegen die Wut. Nein, nein, nein! Er hatte es so weit gebracht, allen Unkenrufen, allen Skeptikern zum Trotz. Das würde er sich jetzt nicht alles ruinieren, nur weil er hier ausrastete. Er war stärker. Stärker als diese Gedankenlosigkeit, stärker als diese kleinen, fiesen Alltagsspitzen, stärker als seine Wut. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, zählte stumm bis zehn. Der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde besser, seine Wut flaute ab, zog sich zu diesem vertrauten, harten Knoten in seinem Magen zusammen. Schließlich hob er die Hand wieder und klopfte an die Tür.

Keine Reaktion. Er wartete einen Moment, klopfte abermals. Wieder nichts. Er lehnte sich leicht zur Tür, lauschte konzentriert. Nichts. Keine Stimmen hinter der Tür, keine Schritte, kein Stühlerücken. Überhaupt kein Geräusch, das darauf hindeutete, dass sich irgendjemand hinter der Tür aufhielt. War er so viel zu spät? Die Glocken draußen waren doch eben erst verklungen. Seine Armbanduhr zeigt gerade einmal drei Minuten nach acht. War er zu früh? Oder einfach völlig falsch? Er klopfte ein drittes Mal. Noch immer keine Reaktion. Einfach reingehen? Nachschauen, ob er hier richtig war und riskieren, dass er sich total blamierte? Vor der Tür warten und sich womöglich noch viel mehr blamieren? Er haderte einen Augenblick mit sich, dann drückte er doch die Klinke herunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Das Büro dahinter war tatsächlich leer und wirkte auch irgendwie ‚unbewohnt‘. Zwei weiße Schreibtische mit hellblauen Bürostühlen standen einander in einigem Abstand gegenüber. Jeder mit PC, Drucker, Monitorarm und Schreibtischlampe ausgestattet. Unter dem Monitor stand ein kleines durchsichtiges Kästchen mit Notizblock und Stifthalter. Mitten auf jedem Tisch lag noch eine Schreibtischunterlage, darauf lagen ein Notizblock, zwei Kugelschreiber, zwei Bleistifte, ein Radiergummi und ein Anspitzer. Alles ganz akkurat der Größe nach sortiert, exakt parallel nebeneinander, die Abstände präzise, wie mit dem Lineal gemessen. Aufgeschlagene Akten, halbausgefüllte Berichte und Protokolle, Notizen, Asservatenbeutel oder die allgegenwärtigen Kaffeetassen – eben einfach alle Spuren polizeilicher Arbeit – fehlten dagegen komplett. Ein weiteres Indiz, dass es tatsächlich sein neues Büro sein könnte. Den entscheidenden Hinweis lieferte allerdings das kleine Aquarium, das irgendjemand auf den Aktenwagen vor einem der Schreibtische gestellt hatte. Drei Goldfische dümpelten darin um eine kleine Taucherfigur. Quer über die Frontscheibe zog sich der Schriftzug ‚Adria‘ in geschwungenen roten Buchstaben.

„Nek idu u kurac!“, knurrte er halblaut.

Für einen Augenblick wollte er die Tür einfach wieder zuziehen, verschwinden und so tun, als wäre er nie hier gewesen. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Das konnte er seiner Familie nicht antun. Seine Eltern, sein Ota, Baba Nevenka, sie waren so stolz auf ihn. Ihr kleiner Ivo, Kriminalhauptkommissar bei der deutschen Polizei. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Er würde jetzt nicht vor einem gedankenlosen, dummen Witz kneifen, ganz gleich, wie rassistisch er auch war. Er war stärker als das, stärker als sie. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese Worte im Geiste, immer und immer wieder, schluckte den bitteren Zorn herunter, bevor er sich richtig ausbreiten konnte. Schließlich trat er durch die Tür und zog sie hinter sich ins Schloss.

Es war ruhig hier drinnen. Nicht so laut und voll wie in seinem alten Büro. Die Pumpe des Aquariums plätscherte leise vor sich hin und durch das gekippte Fenster drang das Rauschen der Straße herauf, ab und an auch mal eine Hupe, aber sonst war nichts zu hören. Die Rollos waren halb heruntergelassen, hielten die schon ziemlich kraftvolle Frühjahrssonne draußen. Persönlich hätte er nichts gegen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen gehabt, aber für den Moment ließ er das Rollo lieber in Ruhe. Er warf noch einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Zehn nach acht inzwischen und er war immer noch allein hier. War es doch das falsche Büro? Oder hätte er an seinem ersten Tag ganz woanders hinkommen sollen? Ins Büro des Abteilungsleiters? Machte er sich hier gerade völlig zum Deppen? Hatte er sich doch vertan? Hatte Hofer sich vertan? Oder hatte er es ihm absichtlich nicht gesagt? Hatte er gewollt, dass er einen schlechten Start hatte? Hofer hatte es nie offen gesagt, aber der Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihm zu Beförderung gratuliert hatte, hatte Bände gesprochen. Er hätte die Glückwünsche lieber an jemand anderen gerichtet, das war offensichtlich gewesen.

Ah, bože! Ivo seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war er schon völlig paranoid. Vielleicht hatte sein neuer Kollege einfach nicht so viel Voraussicht gehabt wie er und war zu spät losgefahren. Oder er stand im Stau. Oder es war etwas dazwischengekommen. Immerhin waren sie hier bei der Polizei. Nur weil Hofer ein Arsch gewesen war, musste der neue Chef es ja nicht auch sein. Er wusste bisher ja nicht einmal, wer das sein würde. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur ein dummer Zufall. Der kannte ja zum Glück keine Nationalität.

Nur, was sollte er jetzt tun? Nachdenklich trommelte er mit zwei Fingern auf der Schreibtischkante herum. Hier warten und sich ein wenig umsehen? Zurück zum Pförtner gehen? Nachfragen, wo der Abteilungsleiter saß? Und sich dann womöglich völlig verlaufen? Nein, bloß nicht. Einfach ein paar Minuten warten war wahrscheinlich das Beste. Er warf noch einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Wenn um zwanzig nach niemand da war, konnte er immer noch losgehen. So gewann er zumindest mal ein wenig Zeit, sich umzusehen.

Er trat hinter den Schreibtisch mit dem Aquarium, nahm das Namensschild hoch und betrachtete es eingehend. Eine kleine Metallplakette mit einem schweren, dunkelbraunen Holzfuß. ‚Kriminalhauptkommissar Ivo Batic‘ war darauf eingraviert. Dieses Mal sogar richtig geschrieben. Er war also im richtigen Büro und es war auch tatsächlich sein Schreibtisch. Probeweise ließ er sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen, lehnte sich zurück. Die Rückenlehne gab nach und er sank sofort in eine halbe Liegeposition. Sehr bequem. Jetzt noch die Hände hinter den Kopf, die Füße auf die Schreibtischkante, die Augen zu machen und ein paar Minuten Büroschlaf stand nichts mehr im Wege. Er hatte den ersten Fuß schon fast auf der Tischklante, als plötzlich die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde und die Tür aufging. Sofort stellte er die Füße wieder auf den Boden und sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf.

„… schon da ist. Sie wissen ja, Südländer und Pünktlichkeit, das geht nicht zusammen. Siesta und so. Die haben einfach keinen Sinn für Disziplin. Zu viel Paprika im Blut, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“

Ein Mann mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür. Er trug ein rotes Jackett, ein schwarzes Hemd mit dicken, weißen Punkten, die oberen beiden Knöpfe offen, keine Krawatte und die grau melierten Haare waren einen Tick zu lang. Bemüht jugendlich und mindestens zehn Jahre älter, als er sich zu geben versuchte. Kriminalrat Flach! Ausgerechnet. Hätte er es noch schlechter treffen können, mit seinem neuen Chef? Wohl kaum! Mit großer Geste wies Flach ins Büro und bedeutete einem weiteren Mann einzutreten.

Ein schlaksiger, junger Mann trat an ihm vorbei. Er mochte vielleicht Anfang dreißig sein, aber mit seinem grauen Anzug, der ihm viel zu weit war, dem gelbgrünen Hemd und der seltsam gemusterten Krawatte wirkte er mehr wie ein Bub, der Papas Kleiderschrank geplündert und ohne Gefühl für Stil und Farbe einfach kombiniert hatte, was ihm als erstes in die Hände gefallen war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seriös wirken, aber die wirren, dunkelblonden Locken und dieses etwas schelmische Funkeln in den hellen, aufmerksamen Augen machten diesen Versuch sofort wieder zunichte.

„Pünktlichkeit ist die Kunst richtig abzuschätzen, um wieviel sich die anderen verspäten.“ Er zwinkerte Ivo zu und wandte sich zu flach um. „Und in diesem Fall sind wir ‚die Anderen‘.“

Flach starrte den Schlaks – vermutlich Leitmayr – einen Augenblick irritiert an, bis der Groschen langsam fiel. Er streckte sich ein wenig und schaute über Leitmayrs Schulter hinweg zu Ivo. Immerhin hatte er den Anstand ob seiner ebenso blöden wie rassistischen Bemerkung zu erröten. Zumindest für den Moment war es ihm peinlich, aber nach allem, was Ivo bisher von Flach gehört und bei ein paar Gelegenheiten auch selbst erlebt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass das schnell vorbeigehen würde. Wahrscheinlich lag es sowieso nur daran, dass Leitmayr ihn so darauf gestoßen hatte. Seine Sprache fand er jedenfalls ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Ach, Herr Batik. So eine Überraschung. Mit ihnen hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gerechnet. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich selbstverständlich … aber wie ich sehe, haben sie es sich ja schon bequem gemacht.“

Er machte einen Schritt auf Ivo zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Ivo biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte kurz. Der Knoten in seinem Magen wurde größer. Trotzdem sagte er nichts, sondern ergriff nur die dargebotene Hand – einmal mehr ein wenig zu fest. Flach verzog das Gesicht, zog die Hand ein wenig zu schnell wieder zurück. Er winkte Leitmayr zu sich, legte ihm fast freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, kaum dass er herangetreten war.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Ihr neuer Kollege, Kriminalhauptkommissar Franz Leitmayr.“ Flach klopfte Leitmayr auf die Schulter. Der grinste nur etwas verlegen. „Herr Leitmayr“, fuhr Flach fort, „der Kollege Batik.“

„Batic“, sagte Ivo mit deutlicher Betonung auf dem ‚itch‘ und hielt seinerseits Leitmayr die Hand hin.

„Leitmayr. Freut mich.“

Leitmayrs Händedruck war trocken und fest. Ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es ein Händedruck, der sich anfühlte wie ein toter Fisch. Leitmayr mochte vielleicht aussehen wie ein zu groß geratener Schulbub, aber er war keiner. Ivo rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab. Zu mehr reichte es gerade nicht, aber Leitmayr schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen. Er nickte leicht, lächelte zurück und drückte seine Hand noch einmal fest, eher er sie dann losließ. Sofort griff Flach ihn bei der Schulter und dirigierte ihn zu dem anderen Schreibtisch hinüber.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich ja schon eingefunden, Herr Batic“, bemerkte er nur knapp und wandte Ivo den Rücken zu.

Ivo beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Leitmayr würde seinen Schreibtisch wohl auch allein finden. So viele Möglichkeiten bot das Büro jetzt nicht mehr. Genaugenommen nur eine und selbst wenn es mehr gewesen wären, wer nicht die geistige Kapazität besaß, seinen Namen von einem kleinen Metallschild abzulesen, der hatte in diesem Büro ohnehin nichts zu suchen. Jedenfalls nicht hinter dem Schreibtisch. Auf den Besucherstühlen dazwischen würden früher oder später noch ganz andere Gestalten hocken.

Leitmayr folgte Flach brav hinter den anderen Schreibtisch. Genau wie er selbst vor ein paar Minuten, ließ er sich in den Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst tat er allerdings genau dass, was er vorhin ganz schnell abgebrochen hatte: Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf, legte die Füße auf der Schreibtischkante ab und schloss die Augen.

„Der Stuhl ist schon mal eine Verbesserung“, erklärte er trocken.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Ivo grinsen. Der Humor gefiel ihm schon mal. Flach hingegen schaute aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Ivo hinüber, wandte sich wieder Leitmayr zu und räusperte sich vorwurfsvoll.

„Leitmayr, jetzt reißen Sie sich mal ein bisschen zusammen! Sie haben hier Vorbildfunktion.“ Wieder ein Seitenblick, dann beugte er sich tiefer hinab, raunte Leitmayr fast ins Ohr. „Es geht doch hier auch um die Mentalität des deutschen Polizeidienstes. Disziplin und Professionalität! Nicht so viel südländisches Temperament und Bequemlichkeit.“

Ivo glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Das hatte Flach doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft gesagt. Das hatte er nicht wirklich so gemeint. Er hatte sich nur missverständlich ausgedrückt. So einen platten, rassistischen Unfug meinte er doch wohl nicht ernst. Doch dann war da wieder dieser Seitenblick und Ivo begriff: Flach hatte es genau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hatte. Jedes einzelne Wort. Der Knoten in seinem Magen dehnte sich aus, umschlang alles. Seine Brust war plötzlich schmerzhaft eng. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, übertönte alle Geräusch. Sein Gesichtsfeld engte sich ein. Dieses blöde, rassistische Arschloch. Dieser Depp mit seiner bajuwarischen Bequemlichkeit. Der hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete, für jeden Schritt in seinem Leben doppelt so viel leisten zu müssen wie alle anderen.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Oberschenkel. Ivo hielt inne, schaute an sich herab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er unwillentliche einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte und mit dem Oberschenkel gegen die Schreibtischkante gestoßen war. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete ein paar Mal bemüht ruhig ein und aus. Das würde einen blauen Fleck geben, aber der Schmerz holte ihn auch zurück in die Realität, half ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Er würde Flach nicht jetzt und hier am Kragen packen und durchschütteln, bis er zur Vernunft gekommen war. Das brachte ihm höchstens ein Disziplinarverfahren.

„Da haben‘S natürlich völlig Recht, Herr Kriminalrat! Entschuldigen’S bitt‘ schön!“ Leitmayrs Schuhe knallten auf den Boden. Mit einem Ruck saß er kerzengerade. So ein kleiner Arschkriecher. „Aber des wird schwer werdn. Sehen’S, i komm‘ ausm tiefstn Süden von München. Temperament ham’ mir da vui, Bequemlichkeit au’. Nur mit Disziplin und Professionalität, da hapert’s a bissl. Wenn’S jetzt verstehn, was i mein‘.“ Leitmayr zwinkerte Ivo zu. „Aber i werd’ mei Bestes geben, mi in’d Mentalität des deutschen Polizeidienst’s einzufindn.“

Flach starrte Leitmayr an wie ein Auto. Es war ihm förmlich anzusehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Er versuchte zu verstehen, ob Leitmayr das jetzt ernst meinte, oder ihn gerade auf den Arm nahm. Leitmayr versuchte ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten und da waren ein paar feine Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln. Vielleicht war er doch kein Arschloch. Flach hingegen hatte jetzt entweder aufgegeben oder entschieden, dass Leitmayr ihn verarscht hatte. Jedenfalls richtete er sich wieder auf, straffte die Schultern und marschierte zur Tür. Er hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, da schien ihm aufzufallen, dass es wohl kein sehr guter Abgang wäre, wenn er jetzt einfach wortlos verschwand.

„In diesem Sinne … meine Herren, … auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“

Er riss die Tür auf und war hinaus auf den Flur gestürmt, bevor Leitmayr oder er die Chance hatten, etwas zu erwidern. Er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, die Tür ordentlich zu schließen. Leitmayr stand kopfschüttelnd aus seinem Stuhl auf, ging zur Tür hinüber und drückte sie ins Schloss.

„Deppater Hirsch!“ Er drehte sich herum, betrachtete das Aquarium für einen Moment und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Des is’ aber net von dir, oder?“

„Nee, dann könnt’st die Fisch’ essen.“

Ivo lächelte ein wenig schief. Leitmayr grinste nur und streckte ihm nochmals die Hand hin.

„Franz. Also, wenn’st nix dagegen hast.“

„Ivo.“

Er griff zu und Leitmayrs Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. In seinen Augen tanzte der Schalk, verriet den durchtriebenen Humor, der sich hinter der etwas bubenhaften Fassade verbarg.

„Des passt scho’ mit uns, gell?“

Ivo nickte und zum ersten Mal seit ziemlich langer Zeit schien der harte Knoten in seinem Magen ein wenig kleiner zu werden. Mochte Kriminalrat Flach auch genau so ein geistiger Tiefflieger sein, wie sein Name vermuten ließ, sein neuer Partner schien schwer in Ordnung. Und das war die Hauptsache.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
